


Parce que je t'adore

by Sithisis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Lubricantshipping, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithisis/pseuds/Sithisis
Summary: Lubricantshipping drabbles. Or, ways in which Sycamore and Meyer love each other.





	1. For the Sake of Research

When Sycamore first met Meyer, it was at the latter’s electrical appliance store. Sycamore needed someone to help him with correctly connecting all the wires and parts to his mega-evolution machine. It was all for the sake of research, of course.

The next time he met Meyer, it was at his laboratory. He had invited him over to look into the sudden power outages the machine had while close to Garchomp. It turned out that Garchomp had high potential in mega-evolving. And not only Garchomp, but Meyer’s Blaziken as well. So he asked if Meyer could help conduct some fieldwork for him. It was totally for the sake of research, of course.

Something was amiss in Lumiose City, and someone known as ‘Blaziken Mask’ seemed to always be at the centre of it all. When Gym Leader Clemont was arrested and taken to the police station, it turned out that it was the Clembot invention that had been breaking into research labs like his own. Sycamore was surprised to see Meyer once again, and was pleasantly relieved for Clemont’s sake. Meyer always did know how to take good care of things. Sycamore later asked if Meyer and his son could help him improve on the mega-evolution machine  - to which they both amicably agreed. Sycamore was glad that they could help him for the sake of his research.  

  
Later that year, he discovered that ‘Blaziken Mask’ and Meyer were one and the same. It was around the same time when Garchomp mega-evolved and got to battle alongside Blaziken against Team Rocket. The Pokemon tag-team moved swiftly and gracefully, and was as powerful and synchronized as their trainers. After the battle, he and Meyer looked at each other, and he realized that maybe, his wish to spend time with Meyer… may not just be for the sake of research, after all.


	2. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to vyragosa on Tumblr.

It was the first day of his long awaited vacation. Granted, it was just one week, since his research never ends, but Sycamore took all the time that was allowed. He had promised himself to learn how to rollerblade before the end of his week off, and was now in the process of using one of the many railings at Lumiose City Skate Park to get up and begin his training. 

Just as he got up from the ground, the unfamiliar feeling of rubber wheels on concrete, coupled along with the new height he was experiencing, made him feel dizzy. Sycamore clutched onto the railing again, wobbling as he struggled to keep himself balanced. He tried with force to plant his feet on the ground and still the wobbling movements, but to no avail. 

Noting that it was not going to work, and that he should just get on with it, he took a deep breath before pushing himself against the railing to propel himself forwards… and onto the ground.

_ Well now, no harm in trying again _ , he told himself as he brushed dirt off his knees and slowly got up. 

But he faced the same balancing problem again, and this time, the railing seemed so far away even though in reality it was but a few feet away from his spot. Sycamore stretched both his arms out, trying to find better balance as he slowly, painstakingly made his way back to the railing. 

He sighed in relief just as he was about to clutch onto the railing, the tension in his body leaving… only to lose balance because of the shift once again. He gasped and braced for it as he saw his incoming doom of hitting the railing face-first, but just as he was about to hit it, warm hands grasped his chest and shoulder, preventing his fall and stabilizing him. 

Sycamore turned around. “Oh! Why, hello, Meyer!”

“Augustine!” Meyer greeted him with a smile just as warm as his hands. “What are you up to? Learning to skate?”

Sycamore nodded, hands holding onto the railing to steady himself once more. “I had promised myself to learn by the end of this week. It seems to be quite the popular way to get around the city these days.”

Meyer put a hand on his chin and looked critically from Sycamore, to the pair of skates, and to Sycamore again. “You won’t be skating around anywhere with the technique you’re using. Let me help you?”

“Of course, of course!” Sycamore looked away for a brief moment. Whether it was from embarrassment or something else, he decided to analyze it later. Right now, he had to learn how to skate, and the person before him was so kindly offering lessons.

“First of all,” Meyer began, gesturing to Sycamore’s posture. “You have to loosen up. Like how oil is used to make gears turn, the same applies to skating. Relax your breathing and bend your knees to help with balance and your centre of gravity.”

Sycamore followed Meyer’s instructions and nodded, ready for the next steps. 

“Don’t use too much force with your feet. Take small steps and glide. Let the skates do their job of moving you,” Meyer continued.

Sycamore did just that, slowly but surely moving forwards. He use his arm to help with his balancing as well. When he went around the skate park once and came back in front of Meyer, he smiled. "Skating around all over Kalos is actually rather tiring, is it not?" Sycamore asked.

“Only if you’re not very used to it,” Meyer replied with a grin of his own and a hand rubbing the back of his neck. “But I’ve got you.”

“...And I’ve got you.”


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to vyragosa on Tumblr :>

Potluck parties at the lab to celebrate a publication or astounding research results were always interesting events. Sycamore’s colleagues always brought their own fine cuisine with them. While Burnet and Kukui brought delicious malasada that had filling ranging from chocolate to mango, his assistants Sophie and Cosette made a variety of macarons and fritters.

Sycamore had always made desserts such as chocolate mousse and freshly made crêpes topped with ice cream and drizzles of chocolate and strawberry syrup; which his colleagues and Bonnie and Clemont absolutely loved. However, he wondered if he should change it up a bit.

When Sycamore told Meyer about the upcoming potluck, the latter was ecstatic. Meyer asked if there was any particular dish that Sycamore wanted his help with, and then rambled on about getting back into trying new recipes again, since Bonnie and Clemont used to love his culinary concoctions. And, of course, because Bonnie and Clemont cannot simply survive on Sycamore’s sweet desserts, even if the sweetness was always wonderful.

 

* * *

 

A few days before the potluck, Sycamore came home to find that Meyer was on a roll. Bonnie and Clemont hugged his knees, took his hands, led him into the kitchen where Meyer was cooking, and then left them alone. Bonnie claimed that her pop’s needed an expert taste-tester such as Sycamore himself.

Sycamore went up behind Meyer and put his chin on his shoulder. “Give me a taste?” he asked.

Meyer turned around and smiled.

“Just trying to get this recipe right,” he said. Then, he used a wooden spoon to dish out a little of the simmering food for Sycamore.

One taste, and Sycamore knew that Meyer’s passionate personality also overflowed to his cooking abilities. He was curious about what Meyer could make if left to his own devices, so he asked Meyer to surprise him on the day of the pot luck.

 

* * *

 

And surprise Sycamore he did, as a few meat pies showed up in the lunch room’s long table on the day of the potluck. Each of them were deliciously seasoned and had fillings that ranged from pork, veal, and beef. Dessert was also a pleasant surprise, as it was a cake drizzled in maple syrup.

“Why, Augustine!” one of his colleagues teased as they took another bite of dessert after having a hearty serving of meat pie. “Meyer has outdone himself! This is absolutely divine… no wonder you like him.”

 _Like him for his cooking?_ Sycamore knew that he could not deny that, however it was much more than lovingly cooked meals that were always fresh and piping hot when they needed to be.

Sycamore thought about all the times when Meyer would drape a blanket around his shoulders when he stayed up late to work on his research. He recalled his gentle yet firm touches of reassurance and support. He remembered almost about every smile that Meyer had given him even before they started going out together, and eventually moving in together.

  
Sycamore smiled softly in response. “He keeps me warm.”


End file.
